Was it wrong to fall for you?
by maiden.blooddragons
Summary: Kaoru knew he was supposed to be the one controlling his urges. He already stepped down just for Hikaru to realize his feelings for Haruhi. But, what if he couldn’t stop it anymore? Full Summary inside. Oneshot. KaoruxHikaru


**Disclaimer: I don't own OHHC....**

**Title: **Was it wrong to fall for you?

**Pairing:** Hikaru x Kaoru

**Rating:** M

**Plot: **Kaoru knew he was supposed to be the one controlling his urges. He already stepped down just for Hikaru to realize his feelings for Haruhi. But, what if he couldn't stop it anymore? Will things go smoothly for them? Or will he end up being hated for the rest of his life? OneShot. Twinscest

* * *

"_Hikaru… You don't know how much I've waited for this moment…" Kaoru said in a soft yet seductive voice_

"_Kaoru… I'm scared…" The older twin pleaded_

"_Don't be…" Kaoru cooed. "I won't hurt you…"_

_Kaoru inched in towards his brother, their lips inches away from each other. He then cupped his brother's chin, bringing him closer and sealing the space between them. Lips against lips, breath against breath. Kaoru felt ecstasy flooding through his veins. He pulled away slightly, but their lips still connected. Kaoru swiped his tongue on Hikaru's lower lip, asking for entrance. The older twin obliged, granting entrance for his younger brother. Kaoru didn't need telling twice. He slipped his tongue in, massaging the warm flesh that was resting inside his brother's hot mouth. He played with it, dominating the kiss in an instant. He tasted every corner his tongue could reach, savoring the mixture of bitterness from the coffee they both drank earlier during club time and the sweetness of vanilla ice cream they shared for their dessert. Hikaru groaned and Kaoru immediately pulled out._

"_What's the matter?" Kaoru asked_

"_Just needed air… You're a great kisser, Kaoru… I never knew you can kiss someone so eagerly like that…" Hikaru commented, taking deep breaths to stabilize his pants_

"_You'll see Hikaru… I'm a better lover than anyone in the world…"_

"_Kaoru…"_

"_Just relax, Hikaru… I'll show you what real love making is all about…"_

_Kaoru gently pushed his twin on the bed, laying him on the pristine silk sheets of their king sized bed. He cupped Hikaru's face and tilted it to the side, eagerly kissing the pale and slim neck that was all his for tonight. Hikaru let out a gentle moan as he brought his hands up to Kaoru's hair, tangling his fingers with the unruly orange locks. Kaoru then licked his trail, up to Hikaru's earlobe. He nibbled on the sensitive flesh, blowing into the other's ear, teasing him._

"_Don't tease me like that, Kaoru…" Hikaru mewled._

"_Gomen… You're just too cute…"_

_Kaoru smiled and slipped his hand into his borther's shirt. His cold hand met with Hikaru's hot skin. His fingertips brushed on his brother's body, remembering every ripple, every muscle, everything he could touch. His fingers then found Hikaru's hard nipples, and with his thumb and forefinger, he began playing with them. Hikaru moaned out, closing his eyes as he savored his brother's ministrations. Kaoru then slipped his other hand into Hikaru's pants. Through his boxers, he massaged the raging hard on that was forming in between his older brother's legs. Hikaru let out a sharp gasp and his mouth swung open. But, Kaoru reciprocated by locking his lips over it, kissing him torridly. Kaoru moved his hand up and down the hard shaft in between his hand and Hikaru mewled in sheer pleasure._

"_What do you want, Hikaru? Tell me…" Kaoru whispered into his brother's ear, blowing hot air on Hikaru's skin_

"_Take me… Please… I can't wait any more…" Hikaru managed to moan out_

* * *

"Kaoru… Kaoru… The phone's ringing…" A voice rung into Kaoru's ear

The faint tune of "Sakura Kiss" echoed throughout the gigantic bedroom. Kaoru opened his golden eyes, grumbling incoherent words as he reached out to the bedside table to get the annoying phone. As soon as he got the offensive material, he picked it up and slammed it to the floor. Not only was he woken up by the phone call of their Lord, Tamaki Suou, but his perfect dream was interrupted, leaving him wanting for more and not to mention the raging hard on in between his legs.

"Kaoru… What did you do?!?" Hikaru exclaimed, getting up to retrieve the smashed phone from marble floor

"Hmmph…" was Kaoru's only reply as he turned the other side and lifted up the blanket to his head

Hikaru just sighed, clueless on why Kaoru had acted as such. He was sure Kaoru didn't have low blood pressure, nor was he an AB blood type. It was strange to him, that the past few days, Kaoru was acting like either Haninozuka Mitsukuni (a.k.a. Honey-sempai) or Ootori Kyouya when woken up. Hikaru decided to let this pass. He went to retrieve his own phone to contact Tamaki.

"Moshi moshi? Tamaki-sempai?" Hikaru breathed

"Oh? Hikaru? Good, you're up… We're going to Roppongi (1) tonight. So clear up your schedule. Kyouya has already made arrangements." Tamaki's voice came, extra-eagerly that he used to be

"Eh? What's the occation?"

"Otanjoubi! Happy birthday to our beloved Hitachiin Twins!" Tamaki said in a sing-song voice

"It's already June 9?"

"Yeah. And since we're all of legal age already, we should have our first all-night-out… Ne? What do you say?"

"Haruhi will be there, right?"

"Of course… She's still part of the Host Club. Even Honey-Sempai and Mori-sempai had agreed to go… Despite their busy schedule, they managed to free a little time for your birthday…"

"Alright… We'll go… I'll tell Kaoru…"

"Great! We'll pick you up around 9:00PM… Ja ne!"

Hikaru then shut his phone and woke his brother up. To his surprise, he found his bed empty and the sheets in order, but their maids where no where in site. It was strange for Kaoru to fix the bed, let alone get up on his own. He shrugged his shoulder and just went to the bathroom where the name "Hikaru" was mounted on the door, just beside another door where the name "Kaoru" was plastered. Behind Kaoru's door was a sound of the shower running. Kaoru clearly started before him.

There, in the grand bathroom, was a bathtub/shower on one side and the toilet in the middle with the sink just beside it. A full length mirror was behind the door. Beside it hung his uniform, perfectly iron and ready for him to wear. After his thirty-minute shower, he proceeded to his hygienic routine, brushing his teeth and styling his hair. Another twenty minutes has passed, and he finally went out of his bathroom, dressed and ready for school.

* * *

While inside his bathroom, Kaoru pondered on his dream that haunted him for some time now. When did it start really? The holiday in Karuizawa? Or was it during the time when they prevented Tamaki from going back to France? He didn't know. But one thing is for sure. He was deeply in love. He was in love with someone he was forbidden to love. He was in love… with Hikaru.

"Damn it! Why did I let you go?" Kaoru muttered to himself, slamming his fist on the wall as the cold water ran down to his body

Everyday was like this. He'd dream of how he was going to make love to his brother, be woken up by Tamaki and storm into the bathroom to finish up what had been left undone in his dream. As he gripped his hardened manhood and relieved himself from the stress, all he could think about was Hikaru. How his twin, who looks exactly like him, could be so different. His scent, his voice, his personality… It's different from his own. And those are the main reasons why he was in love with him so much.

"Hikaru…"

He moaned his brother's name as he finally climaxed. He took deep breaths as his knees weakened. Holding on to the wall, he managed to stabilize himself. He then proceeded to his routine, taking almost twice the time as he used to. As he finished up and stepped out of the bathroom, Hikaru was already waiting for him with his briefcase in hand, stretched out for him to take.

"Ne… You know… Kaoru's been so grumpy these past few days…" Hikaru said, leaning on the wall by the window, facing Haruhi. It was how he spent his quality time with her before class starts. Just talking casually until the teacher arrives

"Really? Have you told him of our plans later?" Haruhi replied, sitting on the window frame, her legs dangling down

"Yeah… You should have seen him in the car earlier… Man, he's like Kyouya-sempai or Honey-sempai being woken up on a beautiful Sunday morning…"

"_Ne, Kaoru… Tamaki-sempai said that we're going to Roppongi tonight…" Hikaru brought up as they sat side by side, eating their favorite breakfast_

"_Hmm… What's the occasion?"_

"_It's our birthday! Time flies, ne?"_

"_Yeah… Sure do… So… Anything you want for your birthday?"_

"_I'll think about it…" Hikaru said. "And you, what do you want?"_

"_I'll say the same…" Kaoru replied nonchalantly_

"_Ne, Kaoru… You're been acting so strange lately… Is there a problem that I don't know about?"_

"_It's nothing… Let's go, we're late for school…"_

_Kaoru then stood up, leaving his unfinished breakfast. He grabbed his briefcase and headed for the door, where the black limousine was already waiting for them. Hikaru then followed behind him, a piece of toast still dangling in his mouth. While in the car, Hikaru kept blabbering about how he and Haruhi spent countless hours on the phone the previous night. It was already a routine conversation that Kaoru had to bear. But this time, it was different. Very different._

"_Shut up, Hikaru! I don't care if Haruhi does this, and Haruhi does that… Just… Ugh! For one minute, can you please just stay still and be quiet!" Kaoru finally spat out_

"_Kaoru…"_

"And that's what happened… I don't know what's happening to him… It's so weird… It's like I don't know him anymore…" Hikaru said, as he looked out of the window, watching the moving clouds pass by

"Cheer up, Hikaru… Maybe if you go talk to him, everything will be fine between the two of you again… Or is this by any chance a prank of yours?" Haruhi eyed the Hitatchiin

"No, no, no… I wouldn't be this bothered if were just staged…"

"Anyway, you should talk to Kaoru about it… You don't want to ruin your birthday with that worried face of yours…"

"Yeah… I'll talk to him during our lunch break… Thanks Haruhi… For cheering me up…"

* * *

The morning rolled much slower that the usual days. French class has been a drag and so was Geometry and Advanced English, or that's what Kaoru thought. Without talking to Hikaru and Haruhi, school is a drag. The lunch bell finally rang, and before Hikaru invited Kaoru for lunch, the younger twin stormed out of the classroom. He headed straight for the library, hoping to find the Shadow King with his nose down on a book.

"Kyouya-sempai…" Kaoru whispered, finally spotting his sempai by the table with a stack of papers and a calculator at hand

"Hmm? Ah… Kaoru?" Kyouya said, fixing his glasses that were resting on the bridge of his nose

"You could tell?"

"With your gloomy face, everyone could tell… So, is there anything I could help you with?"

"Strange… You never offered to help… You won't get any merits from helping me…"

"As a matter of fact, I will… As you can see…" Kyouya handed Kaoru a piece of paper. "The number of females designating you has gone down by 75 percent… If I manage to fix this little 'trouble' of yours, you might be able to cheer up, and the number of females designating you might also go up…"

"Thus, bringing in more money to the club's fund. Brilliant as ever, Kyouya-sempai…"

"Domo…"

And so, Kaoru had let out everything that was pent up in him. The least person he'd expect to listen to him blabbed was Kyouya. But, to his surprise, the vice president had been intently listening to him, nodding his head a few times and even giving out solutions for his dilemma. Kaoru somehow felt relieved that he can release some stress.

"And so… You're telling me that after you had let go of Hikaru to pursue Haruhi, these new feelings starting to bloom out? And you don't know a single clue as to what to do or go about it." Kyouya said, resting his chin on his fingers

"Basically, yes… I don't know… I think about him all the time. I get jealous when he talks with Haruhi more that me. And I get pissed when the subject of our discussion is about Haruhi. Not that I don't like her, it's just that I want Hikaru to pay more attention to me." Hikaru sighed, keeping his voice as low as possible

"But you spend almost all your time together with him. You do _sleep_ on the same bed, in the same room and the same house…"

"It's not it… I want him to see me, not as a younger brother but as man worthy to claim him…"

"You do know that this is a forbidden territory you're entering? That if you force yourself in, you might be hated, ridiculed and be an outcast from the society?" Kyouya leaned back on his chair, his black eyes digging deep into Kaoru's head

"Ouch… That's harsh. But yes, I know that… The act we put up in front of our customers… That's no pretend for me… My care, my touch, my words… Everything is true… But, to Hikaru, everything is staged. It's just to please women…"

"This is very interesting… I want to see this story unfold…"

"What are we, test subjects?" Kaoru said, his voice hinted anger

"No… But I do have some advice for you…"

Kyouya then handed him a brown envelope. Kaoru eyed on it. The thickness of the contents has intimidated him, but the upperclassman had urged the Hitachiin to get it. Kaoru reluctantly took it. As soon as he opened them and saw the contents, his eyes turned as big as plates and opened his mouth to argue with Kyouya, who just flashed him a smug smile.

"R-18 Yaoi Doujinshi?" Kaoru muttered under his breath

"What did you expect?" Kyouya fondled with his glasses

"But…"

"I suggest you read the last parts… It's more… Informative… Oh, and take this too… You'll need it…"

Kyouya handed him a small paper bag and stood up to leave. The moment he stepped out of the library, the warning bell had rung. Kaoru cursed under his breath and took the small bag and envelope with him. He then ran back to the classroom, barely making it in time before the teacher calls his name. Kaoru took a minute to breathe before opening. He cocked an eyebrow, eyeing on the three articles in the bag. One is a bottle with the name peeled off by force. Next is a pack of Cheese flavored corn chips and last was a piece of paper. He took the paper and opened it, making sure he was covering it with his World Literature book.

_Kaoru,_

_I knew what was going on with the both of you even before you told me. Tamaki, Mori-sempai, Honey-sempai and Haruhi are all worried about you. Even though Tamaki is a big idiot, he was the one who came up with the idea. Anyway, the bottle is called lube. Don't worry, when you read the doujinshis, you'd know what to do with it. And there are also some chips included. I'd figure you'll come by during lunch and you'll end up going to school without eating anything. Well, everyone wishes you luck. _

_P.S. The night out in Roppongi is one way of helping you iron out your relationship with Hikaru. So you better not mess it up. Consider it a gift from the Host Club_

_Ootori Kyouya_

"Mataku… He should have told me these earlier. Well, I better start reading and start eating…" Kaoru said, silently opening his snack and started reading his first doujinshi.

* * *

"Alright.... We're here… Roppongi Hills Mori Tower…" Tamaki announced

"I thought we're going into the night clubs? It's what's Roppongi's famous for, right?" Hikaru said, scratching his head

"Yeah… We are. You stay here." Kyouya said, crossing his arms across his chest

"Say what?" The twins said in unison

But, before they could retort even further, Mori had already lifted them up and slung one twin on each of his shoulder. Tamaki and the others headed to the elevator, stopping at the very top floor. Once there, Kyouya took out the key card for one of the doors and opened a room. Mori then tossed the twins in and in an instant locked the door from the outside.

"Hey, let us out!" The twins said, knocking on the door

"You'll thank us for this…" Tamaki finally said, leaving the twins in their room and then going into another room just across the twins'.

"You're sure this will work out, Tama-chan?" Honey said, lounging on the couch inside the suite room

"I'm positive. Kyouya and I planned it. There's no doubt this will work out…"

* * *

"They locked us in…" Hikaru said, sitting down on the floor, with his back on the door

"Apparently…" Kaoru replied, sitting beside his brother

"Ne, Kaoru… Let's talk… What's happening to you these past few days? It's like I don't know you anymore. You don't know how lonely and how hard it is for me to have a real disagreement with you. I just…" Hikaru said, shaking violently in the brink of tears

"Hikaru…"

Kaoru reached out and slung his arms around his brother, cooing him not to cry. Hikaru couldn't stop his tears from flowing. Kaoru felt a thousand daggers pierce his heart as he felt his shirt starting to get damp. He then pulled out, lifting Hikaru's face up to meet his with a finger. Ever so gently, Kaoru inched in a planted a kiss on Hikaru's lips, silencing his brother's cries.

"Kaoru!!!! What are you doing?!?" Hikaru said, pulling away from his brother's lip lock

"I'm sorry Hikaru… I couldn't control it anymore…" Kaoru began, biting his lips

"Control what? What are you talking about, Kaoru?"

"I love you, Hikaru--"

"And I love you too, Kaoru… You're my brother…"

"No… That's not it… I love you _more_ than a brother… I love you so much that I voluntarily stepped down for you to chase on Haruhi, even though I, too, have feelings for her. I love you so much that I would risk the pain of seeing you happy with her even though it hurts me so bad. I--"

"I get it." Hikaru said, placing a finger on his brother's lips. "I really get it."

Hikaru closed the gap between them and kissed his brother eagerly. He wrapped his arms around Kaoru's neck, pulling him closer. Hikaru groaned and Kaoru responded by opening his mouth a little more. Hikaru immediately saw this and slipped his tongue in, winning dominance in an instant. He tasted his younger brother. Inch by inch he savored the sweetness of their kiss. Kaoru tangled his fingers on his brother's hair, intensifying their kiss even further.

"You don't know how long I've waited for this, Hikaru." Kaoru whispered breathlessly

"Then I'll make it worth your wait…" Hikaru replied seductively

Hikaru's lips found his brother's neck, planting butterfly kisses on it. He then found Kaoru's vein, nipping and sucking on it while making his brother moan. Hikaru's hands then traveled to Kaoru's button up shirt. His fingers laced around the buttons, flicking them out of their holes in swift motions. After making sure all the buttons are out, he tugged the offensive shirt off, leaving his younger brother's chest bare.

After Hikaru had marked his brother on the neck, he made his way down to the collarbone and then to Kaoru's flat chest. He took one erect nipple in his mouth while rubbing the other with his thumb and forefinger. Kaoru mewled, asking more from Hikaru. But, his pleas weren't immediately fulfilled. Hikaru kept on teasing him, using his tongue and his fingertips to send waves of pleasure throughout Kaoru's whole body.

"Don't tease me, Hikaru…" Kaoru pleaded

Hikaru smirked and went down to Kaoru's pants. With his teeth, he flicked out the button and bit down the zipper. Hikaru then pulled down his brother's pants and boxers swiftly in one motion. He sat back and adored his younger brother. Kaoru, on the other hand, felt a little shy and covered himself up with his hand. But, Hikaru was faster. He grabbed Kaoru's wrists and pinned them above his head.

"You're so beautiful, Kaoru. Please don't try to hide it from me…" Hikaru whispered as he planed a kiss on Kaoru's lips.

Hikaru then moved down to the growing erection in between Kaoru's legs. He took it in his hand, amazed by the size of it. He then wrapped his hand around it, and then bent down to give the head a kiss. Like a candy, Hikaru licked and sucked on Kaoru's manhood. His eyes traveled up, looking at his brother's expression. Kaoru had his head leaned back, eyes shut tight and mouth gaped open. His moans were stuck on his throat and his breaths hiked a couple of steps.

"H-Hikaru…" Kaoru moaned

Hikaru bobbed his head faster, sending Kaoru to the edge. His hand then massaged the hard shaft, helping his mouth please his brother. Kaoru then arched his back and then grabbed his brother's head, forcing him to take more of him in his mouth. With three final thrusts, Kaoru screamed out, releasing his load into Hikaru's mouth. Hikaru drank every drop of Kaoru's seed, even licking his manhood clean for him.

"That was dead amazing…" Kaoru panted

"You haven't seen the best part yet…" Hikaru smiled

Hikaru stood up and with a finger motioned his brother to the bed. He let Kaoru climb up first, before stripping down to his birth suit, making a quick stop to Kaoru's clothes and then joining his twin. Hikaru commanded Kaoru to get on all fours, and the younger quickly obliged.

"I felt this in your pocket earlier. I never thought you'd bring something this handy." Hikaru said, showing his brother the bottle of lube

"Ano… Kyouya-sempai gave it to me earlier. He did say I will need it…"

"Then I'll show you what he meant with that…"

Hikaru squeezed a fair amount on his fingers, making sure every digit is well lubricated. He then rubbed Kaoru's puckered hole with some lube before inserting a digit in the tight hole. Kaoru groaned as he felt a finger go into his backside. Hikaru whispered for his brother to relax. It took a while before Kaoru could relax his muscles. Hikaru moved his finger in and out until his twin was already used to the sensation of having something in him.

When Hikaru felt that Kaoru has adjusted, he inserted the second finger in. With a scissoring motion, he stretched his brother, while making sure not to hurt him so much. Kaoru moaned and groaned as he was grinding his hips towards his brother's hand. Hikaru then added the third digit, digging deep into Kaoru, reaching the sensitive spot that made him see all white. Kaoru's mouth hung open, his eyes shut tight as he moved his hips to feel more of the white hot pleasure.

"Now, you're ready. This might hurt a bit… But trust me, it will feel a thousand times better than my fingers…" Hikaru said, pulling his fingers out

Hikaru got into his knees and squeezed some lube on his own manhood. With one hand, he stabilized his brother by the hips while he held his own shaft with the other. Slowly, he pushed the head into Kaoru's tight hole. Kaoru yelped as he was being filled inch by inch. Hikaru gently pushed his way in. As he made sure he was all the way in, he stopped and let Kaoru get used to his size.

"Does it hurt?" Hikaru asked in an apologetic voice

"No… Not much…"

"Can I move now?"

"Yeah…"

Hikaru smiled and held his brother's hips, slowly thrusting in and out of Kaoru. Gently but forcefully, he dug deep into Kaoru, taking him and filling him. Hikaru raised his tempo, gripping his brother's manhood and matching the rhythm his hips have set. Kaoru held on the headboard, throwing his head back and screaming at the top of his lungs. Hikaru bent down and kissed Kaoru's spine, licking and marking his own territory. Kaoru scream Hikaru's name over and over like a chant. Hikaru rammed into his brother. Sweat, heat and the smell of sex are the only things they felt in the midst of bliss. Hikaru grinded his hips hard, hitting the sweet spot that made Kaoru scream his loudest. He moved, thrusting and hitting the spot again and again.

"Kaoru… I'm gonna…"

"Me too, Hikaru…"

Kaoru's knees weakened as he felt an orgasm build up. Hikaru dug his nails on his brother's skin, leaving a mark on the porcelain white body. They both groaned each other's name out as they reached their climax and released their loads, making a mess on the pristine sheets. They both collapsed on the bed, panting and gasping for air. Their cheeks tainted by a slight blush.

"I love you, Hikaru…"

"I love you, too, Kaoru…"

"This is the best birthday present for me…"

"No… You are the best birthday present…"

"Yeah… I could say the same for you…"

"Oyasumi…"

"Oyasumi…"

And they both fell asleep in each other's arms.

* * *

"Turn that down, Kyouya-sempai! My ears are going to bleed!" Haruhi said, covering her ears as they can hear the climax of the twin's love making

"Kyouya just had to put a listening device to that bottle of lube…" Tamaki sighed.

"Of course." Kyouya smirked, fixing his glasses on the bidge of his nose.

"Oh boy…" Haruhi sighed in defeat

* * *

**A/N**

(1) Roppongi is famous for being a high end city and they are known for their night clubs

Btw, doujinshi just means self-published comics. Ne?

Ok... I was bored during our club meeting. So I just whipped out my laptop and started dabbling away... I was BORED!

**Reviews are much appreciated. :D**


End file.
